Diário de um Discípulo do Hiten Mitsurugi
by Kitsune Lyserg
Summary: esse é o meu diário meu Mestre me disse que eu não Sei escrever mas eu sei escrever sim viu mestre senão eu não estaria escrevendo assim olha... bom esse é o meu diário


16 de julho de 1858

Eu fiz oito anos semana passada. Isso, oito! E nenhum presente... O meu Mestre não gosta muito de dar presentes de aniversário, fala que é bobagem, aliás, ele quase nem se lembra de aniversários. Se bem que eu nem faço tanta questão, eu nunca ganhei nenhum presente. Ah, não, a não ser pelo ano que eu ganhei um cavalinho de madeira aí o cara quebrou meu cavalinho e... Pra falar a verdade, nem sei porque comecei a escrever. É que às vezes a gente se sente meio sozinho, e o melhor consolo é um caderninho sujo e velho, abandonado num templo sujo, velho e abandonado.

É meio idiota, mas eu vou me apresentar, já que vou conversar com você como se você fosse um amigo, mais você não é um amigo, mais tudo bem. O meu nome é Kenshin.

E eu tenho oito anos. Espera, eu já disse isso... O meu nome era Shinta, mas o meu Mestre trocou por causa que disse que era um nome muito dócil p'ra um espadachim. Esse meu Mestre que eu falo tanto se chama Hiko Seijuurou. Ele deve ter uns 22 anos. Ele é alto e muito, muito forte.

O meu Mestre me salvou, quando toda a minha caravana foi massacrada por bandidos, há mais ou menos um ano. Aí, ele mudou meu nome p'ra Kenshin e me disse que ia me ensinar algo de muito especial. Ele ia me ensinar o estilo Hiten Mitsurugi. E ensinou. Hoje já estou dominando o básico levando as porradas de sempre, mas estou bem. Meu Mestre é mau às vezes, mas ele é uma boa pessoa quando tem que ser... Ele é muito convencido, se acha o gênio, o melhor, o máximo, o grande espadachim, o Buda encarnado em samurai, e... Eu ODEIO ele.

A minha letra é muito feia, nem eu entendo, mas tem um lado positivo: ninguém vai poder ler o meu Diário. Hum... Acho que ninguém vai conseguir ler... ou... ou será que alguém vai ter interesse? Bom, não tem problema. O que eu sei é que o sol já tá se pondo e já é hora de jantar...

--

28 de julho de 1858

Treinar kenjutsu é legal.

Eu me sinto cada vez mais forte! Meu Mestre fala: não existem crianças que nem você, você é um privilegiado, graças a mim, porque eu (ah, essa parte não interessa).

Vou dizer o que a gente fez hoje!

Ele disse assim:

- Um treinamento no lago, perto da cachoeira. Com a água até os joelhos, você vai precisar de mais força nas pernas para aplicar o golpe.

Entrei na água. Gelada! Eu adoro esse lugar. A cachoeira cai num lago raso e "respinga" (palavra do meu Mestre) água no rosto da gente, é uma delícia no calor.

Peguei a minha shinai.

Entre um golpe e outro, o meu Mestre me explica como tem que ser, como desviar... Mas não tem como eu acertar um golpe nele! Eu queria que nesse fim de mundo tivesse mais alguém, p'ra eu poder treinar...

Nesse fim de mundo não mora ninguém além de mim e do meu Mestre. Deve ter algum velho da montanha, tem um templo encardido com monges magrelos e uma ou outra casinha pobre, mas isso significa ninguém mesmo. Só tem o vilarejo mais p'ra baixo na montanha, mas depois de um tempo andando numa estradinha que é quase uma trilha.

E aí a gente terminou... o meu Mestre disse:

- Como pode cansar depois de tão pouco?

Quando eu crescer, vou bater nele.

--

11 de agosto de 1858

Hoje eu acordei inteiro molhado.

Aí só dava o meu Mestre de manhã:

- Eu bem que avisei! Eu disse p'ra você não beber muito chá, você tem a bexiga desenfreada, moleque!

Hunf, só porque eu acordei todo mijado, ele vem me dizer esse baita palavrão desenfreada? Seja lá o que for isso...

Está chovendo agora. Ah, é, eu adoro chuva. Principalente essas bem fortes, que você não consegue enchergar nada muito longe. Também tem trovãos. Legal, né? Eu sou muito corajoso e NÃO TENHO MEDO DE TROVÃOS, viu? O meu Mestre também não. Aliás o meu Mestre não tem medo de nada. Ele só fica o tempo todo sentado bebendo o maldito sakê! E me batendo nos treinos...

Outro dia a gente tava andando de volta de um treino na cachoeira, no pôr-do-sol. Aí eu virei e perguntei pra ele:

- Mestre?

- Hum?

- Posso... é...

- Pode o que?

- Posso... tomar sakê com o senhor hoje?

Meu Mestre me olhou depois deu um sorriso de pai bonzinho.

- Posso?

- Não. - ele disse e voltou a ficar sério e olhar para a frente.

Às veses é difícil... Ele é tão chato que... Mas, pra onde eu posso ir? O que eu posso fazer? Nada. Se eu quiser aprender o Hiten Mitsurugi, eu vou ter que aguentar até o fim! Mas...

Mas algum dia, quando eu crescer, vou tomar sake até cair.

--

31 de agosto de 1858

Teve uma luta feia de samurais, e muitos mortos. Eu vi no jornal de Kyoto.

Não é que a gente foi pra Kyoto, mais eu achei um jornal largado na estrada. E tava escrito lá. Eu mostrei pro meu mestre e ele disse que era coisa comum, que era luta entre os revoltados e os conservadores (e que o jornal era de seis meses atrás). Enfim, era coisa monótona.

Aí é claro que eu não entendi.

- O que é "monótona", Mestre?

- Será possível que seja tão burro? Monótona é uma coisa que acontece sempre, a todo instante, comum. Também pode ser classificado como uma coisa chata ou enjoativa.

Por que ele sempre tem que falar difícil? Aí eu aproveitei o momento:

- E o que é "anôtino"?

- Que? Ah, sim, atônito, moleque. Ah, esqueça isso.

E disse que era COMUM ter essas brigas pelo o que chamavam luta pelo futuro do Japão, tão comum que nem chocava mais ninguém. Demorou para ele conseguir me esplicar o sentido do "chocava", porque até oje eu sabia que chocado era ovo, não gente, e que chocava era galinha ou pata. Ou aqueles passarinhos, sei lá eu.

- Você precisa urgentemente de escola. disse o meu Mestre. Aliás, não faço idéia de como aprendeu a ler e escrever.

- Foi na prática da vida, Mestre, na prática da vida... eu decidi parar com a sabedoria quando ele me olhou com raiva. Vai me levar p'ra escola?

- Hã? Não.

Não! O meu Mestre AMA essa palavra! Pra ele deve ser mais legal que "anôtino".

- Como não?

- Escola custa dinheiro. E tempo. Já basta os gastos com comida e roupas que tenho com você, garoto. Acha que eu sou rico, é?

- Er...

- Você come muito. E com seu treinamento, rasga seus kimonos como nunca vi igual.

- Tá bom. Mas eu não como tanto! Por falar nisso, o que a gente vai comer?

Isso foi hoje de manhã. Como o meu Mestre tinha que ir na casa de um amigo de tarde (e toda vez que ele fala que foi na casa de um amigo ele volta cheirando perfume), eu fiquei sozinho em casa. Mas é claro que eu não vou ficar sozinho em casa, então fui dar uma volta na estrada de terra!

No caminho, eu passei do lado de uma moça. Ela tinha cabelo marrom comprido e olhos meio caídos, meio tristes e de gente obediente, e ela tinha uma cesta cheia de flor. Parecia bem pobrinha, coitada. Ah, o que eu tô falando? Como se eu tivesse muito dinheiro...

- Bom dia.

Ela respondeu bom dia e parou. Aí eu parei também. Eu senti o cheiro das flor... flores, ela pareceu perceber e falou pra mim:

- Sou vendedora de flores, viu? Quer comprar uma?

- Desculpa moça. Eu não tenho dinheiro.

Ela sorriu com carinha de bonzinha e tirou uma flor do cesto e deu pra mim. Era uma flor amarela e bem viva.

- Essa é de presente!

- Obrigado.

Era linda. Não, não a moça, a flor que eu tô falando! Quer dizer, a moça também era...

A flor eu coloquei num vasinho.

Bom, acontece que eu fiquei amigo dela e comecei a andar com ela naquele dia. A gente passou por umas pessoas, a gente vendeu algumas flores e parou na estrada, do lado de um riacho que passava ali.

Ela disse:

- Qual seu nome? Acho que ainda não perguntei...

Aí eu disse:

- Kenshin. Não perguntou, não.

Aí ela disse:

- O meu nome é Sakura.

Aí eu disse:

- Sakura é nome de flor, e é muito bonito.

Eu achei tão estranho... mas eu tive lembranssas boas. Sakura-san era o nome de uma das três moças que me defenderam no dia que o meu mestre me salvou. Eu quase não conhecia ela, mas ela era legal e muito boa. Mas já morreu.

Aí ela:

- Obrigada, meu bem! Tenho flores até no nome.

Aí eu:

- E na roupa, né?

O kimono dela era rosa cheio de flores amarelas e laranjas.

Aí ela:

- É mesmo. Quantos anos você tem, meu bem?

Aí eu:

- É Kenshin. E eu tenho oito anos.

Aí ela:

- Oito aninhos? Que lindo!

Aí eu:

- É... e você, Sakura-san?

Aí ela:

- Era para ser segredo, mas eu tenho vinte e três. Mora com seus pais, meu bem?

Aí eu:

- Kenshin... Não, moro com o meu Mestre.

Aí ela:

- Mestre?

Aí eu:

- É. Mestre de kenjutsu.

Aí ela:

- Kenjutsu? Mas você é tão novo, meu bem.

Aí eu:

- Dá pra me chamar de Kenshin, por favor?

Aí ela:

- Ah, desculpe, Kenshin. Mas...

Aí eu:

- Todo mundo fala isso. Fala que eu sou muito novo. Mas meu Mestre é essperiente e disse que é bom treinar desde cedo.

Aí ela:

- Ah, é, meu bem? E como se chama seu Mestre?

Aí eu:

- É Kenshin...

Aí ela:

- Seu mestre também se chama Kenshin?

Aí eu:

- Não! Meu Mestre é Hiko Seijuurou. Ele é o... o reprensentante número treze do estilo Hiten Mitsurugi.

Aí ela:

- Ah, o décimo terceiro?

Aí eu:

- É! É que eu não sabia dizer isso...

Aí ela:

- Olá! Deseja alguma coisa?

Um cliente chegou.

- Boa tarde. - disse o cliente. - Essas flores azuis... quero ver umas...

Era um velhinho maltrapilho.

Enquanto Sakura-san atendia o cara, eu fui embora. Eu me despedi dela. E eu peguei a flor amarela! Eu nem sabia se o meu Mestre ia ficar contente com aquilo, mas eu levei do mesmo jeito. Era a primeira amiga que eu achava em quase um ano, e eu não queria largar ela, mesmo que ela me chamasse de meu bem.

Mas o que eu queria mesmo era... Não que eu não goste de uma amiga que vende flor, mas... É que eu queria um amigo menino da minha idade! É, que treinasse kenjutsu. Eu nunca achei nenhum desse. Justo quando eu preciso de um amigo o mundo parece ta cheio só de menina.

--

2 de setembro de 1858

Eu e Sakura-san fomos andar no bosque hoje! Mas só depois do treino.

Ela me contou umas histórias legais da vida dela. Só que foram tantas que eu nem me lembro! O meu Mestre me falou que eu sou um idiota de não lembrar de nada! Mas eu não vou ligar, porque ele só fala que eu sou um idiota. É, ele não sabe fazer nada a não ser falar que eu sou um idiota e beber sakê. Ah...

Mas eu não vou falar dele. O meu Diário é de recordações boas, hehe!

Voltando pro passeio com a Sakura-san, ela também me mostrou flores legais.

E a gente acabou almoçando na casa dela. Legal, ne? A comida dela é muito boa... Fazia tempo que eu não comia bolinho de arroi! É, porque eu e o meu Mestre a gente come peixe feito numa fogueira. Ele não cozinha, bah!

Porque eu sempre tenho que falar dele?

--

5 de Setembro de 1858

Eu treinei hoje de manhã... É, um treinamento que o meu Mestre mandou eu fazer. Olha, é ficar dando golpes com a shinai numa árvore. Pelas palavras complicadas do meu Mestre:

- Esses movimentos reforçam suas mãos e braços, o que dá mais resistência.

Difícil! As minhas mões... mãos ficaram tudo sangrando! Tive que colocar elas na água p'ra passar a dor. Aí doeu mais ainda. Aí o meu Mestre me chamou de idiota e o resto da história você já sabe...

Aí fiz os treinamentos de sempre. Eu corri não sei quantos quilomêtros, e eu fiz exercícios na cachoeira, e eu nadei, e eu corri nas pedras do rio, e eu esburrachei a minha cara na pedra e o meu nariz sangrou e o meu Mestre me chamou de estúpido.

Bom, acontece que o meu Mestre mandou eu ir buscar verdura na vendinha da vila. E eu fui. Já fazia um tempo que eu não ia p'ra vila no pé da montanha, então eu dei uma volta por lá e depois eu fui na vendinha. O homem que tava lá era um velho alto e gordo, que olhou pra mim como se eu fosse roubar alguma coisa. Será que eu tenho cara de ladrão? Eu tava com o dinheiro na mão, tudo bonitinho, não sei porque ele me olhou daquele jeito.

- O que foi?

Ele perguntou p'ra mim. A voz dele e o mal-humor era quase pior do que o meu Mestre.

Eu estendi a mão com umas moedas, mas eu não consegui falar nada!

- Ah. - fez ele. - Certo. O que vai querer?

- A-alface...

- Ih, menino, não dá. A gente não tem a-alface mais tem alface. Pode ser?

- P-pode.

- Dá p'ra falar direito, garoto?

Ele virou, pegou uns alface eu eu dei o dinheiro. Foi meio difícil depois pedir os outros, mais eu consegui. Aí eu virei e saí correndo. Ah, mal-humor! O que mais eu quero no mundo é não ser um adulto assim quando eu crescer.

Mas... Eu já sei o que eu vou ser quando eu crescer! Eu vou ser um espadachim. Dãããã, é claro que eu vou ser um espadachim, tô treinando pra isso! Mas eu vou ser diferente de todos os espadachins, o melhor espadachim de todos os espadachins. Mas eu não vou matar ninguém, eu vou só proteger as pessoas. Eu quero ficar famoso por proteger todo mundo. É, eu vou ser um espadachim bom. Muito melhor do que o meu Mestre.

Aí ele me disse que isso era impossível.

--

10 de dezembro de 1858

Tá nevando hoje.

E eu tô enrolado em um cobertor, e tremendo. Ruim, ne? Frio é muito ruim mesmo, e é pior ainda quando o meu Mestre me manda treinar na neve. Ou, como ele diz:

- Isso reforça a sua resistência à baixa temperatura, o que é vantajoso numa batalha.

Hunf...

Eu sempre ia ver a Sakura-san quando eu podia, mas ela me disse que não vamos nos encontar no inverno na estrada, porque como tá nevando, não tem condição dela sair vendendo flor. Aí eu fiquei triste, e ela me disse pra eu ir de novo na casa dela no fim no inverno, quando a neve derreter. Eu aceitei, ne! Jantar numa casa é coisa que eu não tô acostumado. Ai, que sono...

--

25 de dezembro de 1858

Neve outra vez.

Eu tava andando por aí depois do treino. Meio tremendo, já tava ficando tarde.

Aí eu achei um cara no meio da estrada. Ele não tinha cara de pobre ignorante que nem o povo daqui de onde eu moro, o que eu estranhei. Era bonitão, sabe. Tava bem ferido, triste, olhando a própria espada, que tava suja de sangue.

Eu cheguei perto. Eu disse:

- O que foi?

Ele me olhou. Tava mesmo muito triste. Ele soltou um pouco a espada, e começou a ficar dizendo rápido:

- Não, não, não! Na frente de uma criança, não!

- O que foi? - eu perguntei.

- Não!

Ele tentou controlar a raiva, depois sorriu triste e me olhou.

- Vá, menino. Por favor, vá.

- O que foi?

- Um samurai desonrrado como eu não pode ficar perto de ti. Vai.

Um samurai triste? Com uma espada na mão? O meu Mestre me ensinou muito sobre esses samurais suicidas, mas se bem que eu já sabia esse tipo de coisa.

- O senhor não vai cometer seppuku! Vai?

Seppuku é suicídio dos samurais com a própria espada depois que eles se sentem desonrados. Mas o problema é que eles se sentem desonrados por qualquer coisa!

- Vai, menino. Vai!

- Não!

Ele ficou sério e triste de novo.

- Então terei que fazer isto na tua frente. Desculpa-me.

Nem deu tempo dele encostar a mão na espada caída e eu bati com a bokutou na cabeça dele. Era só pra neutralisar, mais... Ele acabou desmaiando! Eu acho que ele era bem forte e que iria conseguir desviar, mas tava fraco naquela hora...

Aí eu tive que trazer esse adulto meia estrada até aqui! E ainda na neve! Não, não. Mas o que importa é que ele tá bem. Tá ainda dormindo, mais...

Espera! Ele acordou!

Bom, ele tá perguntando:

- Onde estou? Quem és tu?

- Você tá numa cabana, e eu sou Kenshin. Só não me pergunta quem é você que eu não sei.

Que legal! Tô escrevendo no meu Diário ao vivo!

- Que estás escrevendo? - ele perguntou agora.

- Nada. O senhor tá bem?

- Razoavelmente bem, obrigado. Quem me trouxe até aqui?

- Eu.

- Tu?

- Não, eu.

- Ah, não garoto. Tu mesmo.

Eu não entendi e ele esplicou:

- Você...

- Ah é. Eu.

E ele disse, agora sorrindo.

- És muito forte. Admirei tua bravura, meu jovem. És relativamente pequeno para tua força. Quantos anos tens?

- Oito.

- Apenas?

- Não, oito.

- Hã... Sim, oito. E o que escreves?

- É...

- Para quê?

- É segredo.

Ele continua insistindo. Argh!

- Sai p'ra lá! Eu não vou contar pra você que tô escrevendo um Diário!

- Ah, é um Diário!

- Não!

- Tudo bem, eu não olho mais. - ele sorriu - Mas posso... levantar uma ipótese?

- Ai! - eu me encolhi. - Não!

- Hã? Por quê?

- Vai bater em mim com um negócio desses?

- Bater? Ah, não! P...por quê?

- Uma palavra complicada que nem essa só pode ser nome de alguma coisa que dói.

- B..bem... És forte garoto, mas não possuis muita inteligência, ne?

- Hã?

- Nada não. E não é assim que escreve. Tem um H na frente.

- Como?

- Ipótese tem H na frente.

- Para de espiar o meu Diário!

- Ah, tudo bem, peço perdão.

Ele ficou sorrindo e me olhando. Aí, só pra quebrar aquele olhar que tava me assustando eu disse alguma coisa. Tinha que dizer, ne, tem muito cara com gosto estranho por aí.

- O que o senhor ia levantar?

- Uma ipótese. Com H, menino! Hipótese, isso. Como posso esplicar o que é isso? Bem... Esplicar é com X!

- Que?

- Esqueça minha hipótese.

- Com H?

- É!

- Mas o senhor é inteligente, ne? Samurai é meio burro.

Ele riu.

- Depende, depende. Mas não sou nada inteligente, sou imaturo, e... e nada sei da arte da espada, pois senão aquele golpe não resultaria no que terminou, e... Ora, estou pensando alto! Ei, menino, não é necessário escrever tudo o que falamos. Escreve depois! Por que não paras de escrever?

- Calma! O senhor fica falando frase grande, e quer que eu termine num segundo?

- Certo. Já acabaste?

- Não. Tô escrevendo o que eu acabei de falar.

- Ai...

- Espera! Fica quieto um pouco, senão eu não termino nunca!

--

28 de dezembro de 1858

Como os meus treinamentos tão puxados (puxados é pouco) e como quase eu nem tenho tempo (não mesmo) eu vou contar o que aconteceu naquela noite (a noite do samurai suicida que fala engraçado e do Diário ao vivo) p'ra você (eu aprendi a usar parentes! Omi-san me ensinou).

Kasigi Omi-san era um samurai do feudo de Satsuma (seja lá onde fica isso) que fugiu e foi tentar a vida como um ronin. Um ronin é um samurai sem senhor p'ra obedecer. Mas aí ele perdeu feio p'ra uns ninjas e depois os ninjas cuspiram nele (tadinho!) e os ninjas foram embora. E ele quis cometer seppuku depois disso (que idiota!) Naquela noite, depois da história dramática...

- O senhor não pode fazer isso!

- E porque não?

- Perder p'ra uns ninjas é motivo p'ra se matar?

- Eu fui humilhado, garoto. Não sabes pelo que passei. E ainda não tendes corassão samurai, ne? Corassão é com Ç.

- Eu não tô escrevendo!

- Mas p'ra quando escreverdes, saberás.

Tá. Não é corassão, é coração.

- Mesmo assim... o senhor...

Mas ele nem me deu ouvidos, se levantou e saiu com tudo. Tava meio bravo. Ah, você entende, ne? Coisa de samurai.

Mas antes dele sair da porta, apareceu alguém bem alto, que barrou a passagem dele.

Mas Mestre!

- Quem é esse homem?

- Kasigi Omi. - eu respondi.

Meu Mestre olhou ele.

- O que faz com meu aluno?

Teu aluno?

Sim. Kenshin é meu aluno há mais de um ano. Que quer dele? Ele pode parecer uma menina, mas não o pus à venda – ainda.

- O quê, Mestre?

Nada, não, senhor, não é isso. Ele me salvou. Sendo assim, agradeço, e já vou indo.

Passou pelo meu Mestre e saiu. Eu não podia deixar Omi-san ir embora assim e fazer aquela besteira, ne?

- Mestre! Ele quer cometer seppuku!

Meu Mestre encolheu os ombros, com aquela cara que eu detesto.

- Não nos diz respeito.

- Mas...

- E que te interessa, moleque? - ele tava bravo, demais p'ro normal. - Deixe-o! Guerreiros idiotas, que só têm auto-piedade! Por isso o Japão só regride! Idiotas!

Percebi que ele odiava o sepukku.

Ele saiu bravo. Deve ter ido beber sake p'ra acalmar. E eu sentei e esperei. Esperei tempo demais! Nenhum som vinha de lá de fora, do Omi-san.

Não agüentei e levantei, fui lá fora. Não tinha ninguém. A neve no cão tava funda, e eu podia ver as pegadas do Omi-san.

Pus meias p'ra andar na neve e fui atrás.

A sorte era que não tava nevando. Andei estrada abaixo, quase perdi o pé porque congelei ele todo e fui parar perto do riacho que tinha ali, onde o Omi-san tava sozinho, sentado de joelhos. Um samurai pensando antes da morte.

A espada tava na frente dele, e desembainhada. Será que ele tinha medo?

Eu fiquei sentado um tempo atrás dele. Na hora ele me pareceu tão sábio. Era como se eu pudesse sentir aquilo no ar.

A gente ficou um tempo assim... até que o Omi-san levantou ele assustou comigo ali.

- Ah, graças aos deuses que não fiz nada! O que fazes aqui, Kenshin-san?

- E o senhor ainda pergunta?

Mas eu não fiquei com vontade de ficar bravo. Ele tava tão em paz!

Me mandou ir p'ra casa.

--

17 de janeiro de 1859

A neve ainda tá caindo... Muito chato! Eu queria achar alguém p'ra fazer guerrinha de bola de neve, mas se eu tacar uma bola no meu Mestre ele é capaz de bater em mim e me deixar de castigo. Eu já fiquei de castigo uma vez. Foi quando eu truxe um gato pra casa, todo doentinho, tadinho! Mas o meu mestre é alérgico a pêlo de gato... E o Buyo espalhou pêlo na casa inteira.

Segui o Omi-san a semana inteira. Ele tá "sereno" (segundo o meu Mestre) e não diz uma palavra faz um bom tempo. E ele percebeu que eu tava seguindo ele! Ele deve ser muito bom.

Então eu parei de seguir ele.

--

30 de fevereiro de 1859

... não existe!

1 de março de 1859

A neve começou a derreter.

Já tava nascendo graminha na estrada. Eu fui andar por aí, nada p'ra fazer, e meio pra fugir de uns exercícios extras.

Nem deu p'ra mim ir muito longe e eu já ouvi a voiz do meu Mestre gritar lá longe.

- Ei! Pensa que vai escapar?

- Oro? - escapou uma palavra esquisita da minha boca na surpresa.

- Oro? Que é isso? - meu Mestre me olhou estranhando.

Dei de ombros e não disse nada. Fui com ele.

Os exercícios extras acabaram, e eu já tava todo suado e nem me agüentava em pé. Aí ele sorriu pra mim e disse:

- Você se esforçou bastante hoje, moleque.

- Oro?

- Eu raramente lhe dou um elogio, e quando resolvo você me fala oro? O que é oro? Uma gíria jovem?

- Não sei! Saiu da minha boca sem querer!

- E o que significa?

- Não sei...

- Você é mais burro do que eu pensava.

- Oro?

- Se falar isso mais uma veis esqueça que fui seu mestre...

- Desculpa.

- E como está seu amigo?

- Oro? Quer dizer, quem?

- Kasigi.

- Nem sei, mestre.

- Sabe se ele voltou da reflexão nas montanhas?

É, ele tinha ido refletir, sei lá.

- Não sei. Eu vou visitar ele quando sobrar tempo...

Ficamos um pouco em silêncio.

- Você já foi para Kyoto? - perguntou meu Mestre.

- Kyoto?

- Não, Kobe. É claro que é Kyoto, não foi isso que eu perguntei?

- Nunca...

- É uma bela cidade.

- Deve ser.

- Está sempre tendo festivais por lá. Nós iremos ainda este ano. Está bem?

Na hora eu fiquei tão feliz! Mas... não tava tendo muita bondade de uma vez só?

- Mestre, o senhor tá passando bem?

- Não comece com suas brincadeirinhas sem graça que hoje é que eu estava de bom humor!

- Tá, calma...

A gente andou um pouquinho. Já tava ficando quente. Aí eu olhei p'ra capa do meu Mestre. Será que ele não sente calor com esse negócio nas costas o tempo todo? Eu nunca vi ele sem aquilo. Ele deve tirar pra dormir, ne? Se é que ele dorme... Eu nunca vi.

Ele parece perfeito, e parece que ele não sente nada. Nem cansado, nem com sono, e nunca me apareceu ferido. Bom, uma coisa eu sei que ele sente, e direto: dor de cabeça.

- Tá vendo o que fez comigo, discípulo idiota! Minha dor de cabeça voltou. Flexões! Vamos!

--

3 de abril de 1859

Querido Diário,

Já tava muito quente, e as flores já tavam todas abertas, e a estrada tava toda colorida. Encontrei Sakura-san quando eu tava indo ver Omi-san. Eu contei p'ra ela toda a história dele, e ela pareceu sentir pena dele. Sakura-san disse que nunca viu um samurai legítimo muito de perto, aí eu disse pra ela ir comigo, mas aí Sakura-san disse que não. Ela falou:

- Ah, eu não, meu bem... Eu... eu tenho medo! Só Buda sabe o que esses homens loucos podem fazer...

Mas nem adiantou nada! E não é que Omi-san passou na estrada naquela hora?

- Ah, Omi-san!

Sakura-san quase deu um pulo.

- Ken-san! Como vai?

- Que bom te ver aqui!

- É bom ver-te também, e... ele olhou Sakura-san toda vermelhinha. - Bom dia, senhorita. Sua amiga, Ken-san?

- É. O nome dela é Sakura, e ela vende flores por essas bandas.

- Olá. - sorriu ela, muito tímida.

Se eu bem reparei, acho que Sakura-san achou Omi-san uma cara muito bonito. Ela devia estar esperando um grandalhão de cara brava.

- E como anda o treinamento? - perguntou Omi-san. Ele tava carregando uma trouxa, acho que esqueceu que ia pra outra direção e comessou a andar com a gente.

- Oro?

- Quê?

- Ah, desculpa! Droga! Esse oro já tá me enchendo!

- O que é oro? - perguntou Sakura-san, mais descontraída.

- Nada... Eu comecei a falar faz um tempo, mas já tô tentando parar. Isso irrita o meu Mestre.

A gente andou mais um tempo. Sakura-san não falava com o Omi-san, e eletambém não falava com ela.. Eu falei do meu treinamento, que já tava aprendendo os princípios básicos pros golpes mais simples. Omi-san me disse que com a minha força de vontade eu já ia estar muito bom e praticamente profissional antes dos 14 anos.

- E como anda o teu Diário, Ken-san?

Sakura-san finalmente falou:

- Diário?

- É. O Diário.

Eu corei

- Omi-san...

- Que Diário, meu bem?

- Ken-san escreve um Diário, Sakura-san.

- Oh, que lindo!

- Omi-san!

Ele me olhou sorrindo.

- Não me olha com esse sorriso! Graças a você, todas as pessoas que eu conheço sabem do meu Diário!

- Todas as pessoas?

- Você, Sakura-san e mestre Hiko!

Eles me olharam sorrindo mas meio que com pena. Aí eu fiquei mais bravo ainda.

- Querem saber? Eu vou pra casa, o meu Mestre é melhor que vocês dois!

Eu saí e a Sakura-san veio junto, dando adeus ao "Omi-sama"...

--

7 de abril de 1859

Tô descobrindo que o Omi-san não é um samurai normal.

Primeiro, ele não é orgulhoso. Na verdade é bem humilde! Quase todo dia ele vem me buscar aqui em casa e me leva p'ra passear e conversar. E escondido do meu Mestre! Ele diz que não faz mal um discípulo se distrair às vezes. E me chama só p'ra ficar falando.

O que ele fala?

Ele me pregunta se eu gosto de verdade, muito, muitíssimo mesmo de treinar kenjutsu. Eu digo que sim. Ele pregunta o que eu acho do Hiten Mitsurugi e do meu Mestre.

- O Hiten é legal mas o meu Mestre é um saco

- Não, não, Ken-san, não foi isso o que eu perguntei, hum, exatamente... Bem, ele te explica toda a teoria, como a filosofia do estilo e essas coisas?

- O que é fisolofia?

- Filosofia. São as idéias que o Hiten quer passar.

- Não, acho que não.

- Deves ser ainda muito novo...

Depois de fazer esse tipo de pregunta ele fica pensando em alguma coisa, depois sorri e pregunta outra coisa, ou muda de assunto.

Teve um dia que eu não agüentei e perguntei por que ele perguntava tanto.

- Ora, Ken-san, isso te incomoda?

- Não, mas... você é estranho!

Ele riu! Pôs a mão na minha cabeça.

- Eu pergunto por que perguntar é maravilhoso, quando se tem a chance de alguém responder. Não perguntas o que é filosofia ou hipódromo? O mesmo faço eu.

Ele ficou olhando alguns monges saírem do tenplo p'ra cuidar da horta que fica ali perto.

- E algum dia, se persistires no caminho da espada, terás todas estas perguntas também. A criança que mal aprendeu a falar poderá responder-te essas coisas.

Bom, continuou sendo um mistério.

--

29 de maio de 1859

Um passeio do outro lado da montanha! Ah, é! O meu Mestre me deu um dia de folga, então Omi-san e eu fomos dar uma volta e se aventurar um pouco. Arrumamos tudo, levamos comida que a Sakura-san fez e partimos quatro da manhã. Isso foi semana passada, mais só tive tempo de te contar agora. Treinamento difícil: princípios do Ryu-Shou-Sen.

Nem amanheceu direito e eu já tive sorte de tropeçar numa pedra no caminho. Omi-san riu e me ajudou a levantar. O caminho tinha bastante obstáculo (palavra nova), então não era nem nove da manhã e eu já sentei cansado!

- Ken-san! Que foi? - ele riu e se sentou do meu lado. - Qual teu problema? Estás menos revigorado que antes.

- Olha, eu não sei o que é revigorado, mais... mais eu treinei noite e dia a semana toda!

- Eu sei. Mais isso não é desculpa.

- Não? Vou te colocar pra treinar com o meu Mestre, aí você vai ver se é desculpa ou não.

Mas no fim a gente continuou a andar. Só lá p'ro meio-dia é que a gente parou p'ra almoçar do lado de um pequeno laguinho com água marrom. Depois de comer a comida muito gostosa da Sakura-san, eu entrei na água do lago e fiquei ali boiando um pouco (meio com nojo. Não dava pra enxergar a mão muito fundo na água. Se bem que eu não ia morrer afogado, também! O lago devia dar quase pé p'ra mim) Omi-san deitou na grama na margem do lago e na sombra de uma árvore grande.

Nem sei como, mais o nosso assunto começou na família.

- Eu tinha seis irmãs meninas. - disse Omi-san. - Todas mais velhas. A mais nova tinha doze anos a mais que eu.

- Nossa! E era bom?

- Era! Elas cuidavam tanto de mim... E tu, Ken-san? O que contas sobre tua família?

Eu pensei um pouco e respondi:

- Eu tinha dez irmãos. Nove meninos mais velhos, e uma menina de uns três aninhos. Eu quase nem me lembro de como era, mais eu lembro que eu tinha que brigar com os mais velhos p'ra poder comer.

- Era difícil a comida?

- Sempre foi. A gente era uma família de camponeses muito pobre, ne? Depois que os meus pais morreram, cada um foi abandonado num canto. Eu fui p'ra caravana de escravos, e depois meu Mestre me achou.

Ele ficou um pouco queto.

- Não precisa ficar sem jeito, não, tá? - eu sorri pra ele. - Eu não sinto falta dos meus pais. Eu quase nem me lembro do rosto deles. E às vezes eu tenho impressão de que a minha vida começou quando o meu Mestre me acolheu. É desde esse dia que eu me conheço por gente.

Omi-san pensou por um tempo, depois disse:

- Ken-san... qual teu sobrenome?

- Filho de camponês pobre não tem sobrenome, Omi-san.

- Mas não és mais filho de camponês pobre. Esqueças tuas raízes. És espadachim agora, e de um estilo legendário como o Hiten Mitsurugi. Precisas, portanto, de um sobrenome.

Eu pensei por um tempo:

- Mas como? Pegar o do meu Mestre?

- Se não o respeitas, não adianta. Inventa um!

Eu adorei a idéia.

- Pode ser... Sato?

- Comum demais.

- Hã... Nobunaga?

- Vai ser da família do Nobunaga Oda? Nem pensar!

- Tokugawa? Calma, eu não falei sério!

- ...

Depois a gente começou a rir e inventar uns nomes, juntando o que o Omi-san chamava de sílabas, e saiu: Sutsuka, Mimewamari, Yamujigo, Sokuku, Himira, Himara, talvez Himura seja uma boa, ne, Omi-san?

- Pode ser. Creio que nunca vi esse nome. Mas Yamujigo me parece mais criativo!

A gente riu, bem na hora em que eu pisei em alguma coisa nojenta no fundo! Argh! Nem quero lembrar!

- Que houve, Ken-san?

Eu devo ter feito uma cara muito esquisita, porque ele olhou assustado.

- Acho que eu pisei em alguma coisa.

Eu levantei os pés e comessei a nadar, e voltei p'ra margem onde Omi-san tava e saí da água.

Omi-san entrou um pouco na água, olhando o que podia ter lá dentro. Ele falou que podia ser um peixe morto, aí eu perguntei se peixe morto não boiava na água, aí ele falou que podia estar preso nas raíses e no lodo. Depois de um tempo ele voltou, palído e parecendo bem incomodado.

- Não são peixes mortos enroscados no fundo. São seres humanos mortos enroscados no fundo. Cadáveres.

Me veio aquela sensação de congelar e queimar ao mesmo tempo.

- Cadávers?

- Cadáveres. Provavelmente vive um grupo de assassinos ativos por aqui.

Depois de uma pausa, em que ele ficou olhando a água, ele disse:

- É melhor sairmos daqui.

Eu engoli em seco e concordei. Omi-san e eu nos aprontamos, começamos a ir pelo caminho de volta até que uma voz não deixou:

- Ei! Que cês tão fazendo aqui?

Quatro homens tavam não muito longe, armados. Era um bem alto, de cabelo preto, um careca, um baixinho de olho meio vesgo e um parecendo bem forte. Omi-san se sentiu meio sem saída. Meio não, completamente. Ele olhou p'ra mim, e disse baixinho:

- Deve ser a yakuza.

- A máfia?

- É. - ele largou as coisas dele no chão e pegou aquela espada disfarçada de bastão que o meu Mestre também usa. - Corra. Eu cuido deles.

Os yakuza chegaram um pouco mais perto. Eu tirei a minha bokutou, fiquei em posição de ataque, mas ele me olhou, super bravo:

- Saia daqui.

- Mas...

- Mandei sair!

Os três atacaram. O Omi-san me escondeu atrás dele e lutou.

Eu nunca tinha visto ele lutar!

Ele deu um giro com a espada e feriu os três. Mas eles eram uns incopetentes, a guarda tava totalmente aberta. Quase sem eu enxergar, a Omi-san cortou fora a cabeça de dois e perfurou o outro no peito.

Os três morreram tão rápido.

Omi-san me ergueu, me pôs nas costas e começou o caminho de volta. Eu fui sem falar nada. Ele tava furioso. Guardou a espada suja de sangue sem nem mesmo limpar ela.

A gente chegou na casa da Sakura-san só de noite.

--

30 me maio de 1859

Aconteceu mais coisa ontem.

Como eu disse, a gente chegou na casa da Sakura-san, e já era noite.

- Onde vocês estavam? - ela olhou assustada p'ro rosto do Omi-san. - Omi-sama?

- Sakura-san, por favor, me dá um lugar para descansar...

Ele sentou na varanda. Da casa dela e eu também. Sakura-san trouxe água p'ra nós e me perguntou o que tina acontecido, e eu contei tudo, e ela ficou apavorada. Bom, eu disse que o Omi-san tinha _batido_ nos caras, não que tinha _matado_. Ela é mulher, é sensível!

- Tem yakuza nesta montanha, Sakura-san? - Omi-san perguntou. - É que eu moro aqui há pouco tempo e Ken-san também parece não saber.

Ela fez cara de medo.

- Tem, acho que sim. Ouvi falar de algo sobre isso, mas não tenho certeza.

De repente, a cara brava do Omi-san desapareceu! É porque a Sakura-san tava quase corando, ela olhava p'ro mato escuro com medo, p'ra estrada que a gente não podia ver quase nada.

- Sakura-san? - eu puxei a manga do kimono dela.

- Está tudo bem, Ken-chan, eu só...

- Se quiseres... posso dormir aqui na varanda esta noite, Sakura-san. - disse o Omi-san. - Estás com medo, ne? Eu levo Ken-san até o Mestre dele e volto num instante.

Ela concordou. Eu também queria ficar p'ra progeter ela, mas o Omi-san não deixou. E então eu vim embora.

--

10 de julho de 1859

Querido Diário,

Hoje eu completei nove anos! Pelo menos, eu acho que é hoje. Meu Mestre nem lembrou, mas a Sakura-san fez um bolinho p'ra mim, disse que era costume lá de Ocidente.

E o Omi-san apareceu também.

Bom dia e parabéns, Ken-san!

Bom dia!

Bom dia, Sakura-san.

Bom dia.

A gente comeu o bolo.

Delicioso! disse o Omi-san com carinho.

Acha mesmo? a Sakura-san disse com o mesmo carinho. Que bom! E por que você não passa o dia aqui hoje, Ken-san. Seu Mestre não vai gostar?

Não, mas... quem se importa?

E foi assim que eu fugi do meu Mestre. A gente comeu, jogou xadrez e go, foi tomar banho do riacho (a Sakura-san só molhou os pés), e de noite ficou olhando as estrelas.

Era engraçado. Parecia uma família de verdade! Queria tanto que fosse...

O meu Mestre ainda não voltou, mas quando ele voltar cheirando perfume ele vai me bater tanto, taaanto...


End file.
